dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Prince Vegeta Saga (The Forgotten)
Definately planned on doing that. Which is why a power level chart, like you did would be helpful. In fact Vegeta's quote to Frieza that you referenced was one of my starting points for this story.-KidVegeta Pretty nice story so far There's no real limit. I would say, since Vegeta went up to 450G, that gravity rooms could, in theory, produce higher gravity... but I wouldn't say more than six or seven hundred (not that my characters will train in it that high). You also have to remember that 50G is only 5G on Planet Vegeta, due to the inherent 10X earth gravity. So Saiyans accustomed to Vegeta's gravity should be able to train at higher levels, even if their own power levels are lower than goku's. -KidVegeta you sould take a betterlook at it there arre ton of spelling mistakesand missing words like morre 10:02, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Really? I mean, I could take one more look at it... but how many did you see? That version, that's up right now, was combed through by 3 different people... but we could have missed something... I'm just not sure what. Of course, a list would be best. -KidVegeta oh come on im trying to read it :( 10:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Where's the first one you see? I can't just go back and read the whole story again, right now. -KidVegeta its in the 1st half of the 1st saga i think 10:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Mmm... that narrows it down to 6 chapters, or about 20 pages. I'm sorry, but I need it to be a little more specific. -KidVegeta oops i meant the um 1st Heading thing um whats it called um hold on 10:20, November 22, 2010 (UTC) i think it is Prologue or what eva 10:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) You mean the heading "Prologue"? That's a real word... -KidVegeta im not an idiot(hope i am not affending you) i meant the stuff under it-.-' No, you're not offending me... I'm just having trouble understanding what you think is a spelling error... I need a specific example. Give me the word(s) in question, in the prologue section. -KidVegeta "I don’t him to start without any sort of foundation." good for ya? 10:30, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. I've changed it. If you see any more, let me know. Thanks! -KidVegeta i have seen a couple more i will go back and read it again and tellyou i know there are more such as it saying morre and some other stuff 10:34, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, being the perfectionist I am, I'm going to have to go back and comb through every single word of this saga. But it's always helpful when someone posts one they see. -KidVegeta "If I were to ever to consider that option, it would only be as a last resort. Only if our lives depended on it" another 10:38, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha ha. I remember that, actually... I was debating on which "to" was the right way for King Vegeta to say it (obviously, either alone would work) but I could have sworn I changed it. Regardless, I've changed it now. Thanks again. -KidVegeta no problem just remeber next time to make sure you read it 100% surethat its allcorrect because if you use the wrong word or mispell it confuses the reader on what you meant i was getting a little confused myself (fyi and it makes you look unprofessional :P) 10:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll confess (and not trying to be mean) that coming from you, this conversion was kind of funny. -KidVegeta whats that suppose to mean >:( (hah jk) Vegito my review (um sorta) ok i like the story, the factthat you actually use Vegeta as a kid is koolbecaue we ony see him in flash backs and in The bardock special,i will give it a 9 out of 10 and thats my (sorta) review 01:46, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Good I love this saga, best story i have read so far, next to In Reqium. Keep it up.DBZGamingAddict 21:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Really Great story! I've been reading through chapters over the past couple of days and this story is easily one of the best! Love it. MonkeyBoyGoku (talk) 20:46, October 30, 2012 (UTC)